Forever is Our today
by Katie Alden
Summary: As frontman of the Marauders, Sirius Black has it all - the fame, the fortune, and the beautiful girl. But when his bandmates start moving on with their lives, he is forced to decide what really matters to him. Written for QLFC Season 7 Round 9.


**Written for the QLFC Season 7 Round 9. Write a story inspired by a given Queen song, and use one line in the story: Chaser 2 - Who Wants to Live Forever. My chosen line is: "Who wants to live forever, forever is our today."**

**I have also taken inspiration from the backstory of this song, which is an immortal man watching his wife grow old. While I didn't use immortality, I took the notion of two people from two different walks of life and worldviews trying to make a relationship work.**

**Additional prompts: 4. (occupation) musician; 9. (word) rock n roll; 14. (dialogue) "I want to live the Victorian life, surrounded by exquisite clutter."**

The lights were low, and the noise level was high. The crowd was packed into the small space like a pack of sardines, but they didn't seem to care. The room smelled of sweat, cigarette smoke and alcohol, and Marlene wondered - not for the first time - why she had come.

The Marauders were playing yet another sold-out show, and once again Marly had allowed herself to be dragged along. Her best friend Lily was dating one of the band members and frequently forced Marly to join her when the band played. Apparently, it wasn't good for her to just sit in her apartment alone all the time.

After every gig Marlene promised herself she wouldn't let Lily win the next time, and yet each time she found herself sitting in a too-small, too-hot, too-loud room, fending off drunken men.

The song came to an end, and the band left the stage for a short break. James Potter made a beeline for their table, spotting her a grin as he wrapped Lily in his arms. The pair had had a tumultuous relationship, but she had never seen a better-suited couple.

Drummer Remus Lupin wove his way through the crowd, fending off the countless women trying to throw themselves at him. Out of the corner of her eye, Marly watched as the bassist slipped out into a back alley, away from the adoring fans. Which left -

"Hi, beautiful."

Sirius Black, lead vocalist and keyboardist for the Marauders. And the only reason she kept coming back.

* * *

The lights were low, and the noise level was high. The crowd was packed into the small space like a pack of sardines, but they didn't seem to care. The room smelled of sweat, cigarette smoke and alcohol, and Sirius could not think of anywhere he would rather be.

It had taken some cunning arguments to convince the other three to form a band, but three years on and he knew he'd done the right thing. The Marauders had become famous in the Muggle and Magical worlds alike, and they played to packed venues almost every week. They had fame, fortune and the pick of any girls they wanted. It was the rock 'n' roll lifestyle he had always dreamed of.

As the first half of their set wound to a close, Sirius felt his eyes sweep the room. They were playing in a Muggle venue tonight, although he recognised more than a handful of wizards and witches, carefully dressed in Muggle clothes of questionable taste. However, it was the little table at the back that he was most interested in. The room was dark and smoky, but he could still make out the flash of vibrant red, contrasting with the warm chocolate brown, bent together so as to hear each other over the deafening music.

Sirius had to admit, he had been determined to hate Lily Evans when she had first started dating James. After all, she had been horrible to him for so many years, when all he had wanted was her good esteem. However, as the relationship between the pair blossomed, Sirius couldn't help but grow to like the vivacious young woman. She had a heart of gold and was the only person who could pull James out of his moods. Plus, she fully supported the rock 'n' roll band thing, which he acknowledged was rare in a long-term relationship. Over the past two years, he had come to regard her as a sister, and couldn't help the warm feeling that spread through his body when she caught his eyes on stage and smiled at him.

As much as he loved her, however, she was not the main reason he visited the table in the corner night after night. Noticing her moment of distraction, Sirius crept around behind Marlene, bending over to whisper in her ear.

"Hi, beautiful."

* * *

Marlene sighed as Sirius pecked her on the cheek and made his way back to the stage. She couldn't deny the feelings she held for the good-looking frontman; however, she also couldn't deny that this was not a lifestyle she had ever aspired for.

"How do you do it?" Lily turned around, one eyebrow arched. "How do you handle the whole rock 'n' roll thing?" Marlene clarified, looking down at her hands.

"I just do it I suppose," shrugged Lily. At Marlene's incredulous look, she continued. "I'm not saying it's easy, it definitely isn't. When I planned out my life as a girl, dating a rockstar was not even close to being on the list. However, I love James, and I know he loves me. Together, we can make it through the separations when he is on tour, and the late nights, and the gruelling practice schedule. Just like together, we can make it through my Healer exams, and tough training schedule. This isn't about me, though, is it?"

I just don't know whether Sirius is capable of that kind of relationship. He seems much more motivated by fame and fortune than James is."

"Give him a chance, Marly. Below that playboy exterior is a young man with big dreams and an even bigger heart." Seeing that Marlene still looked unconvinced, Lily reached over and grasped her friend's hand. "He really likes you, Marly. He's never been like this with a girl before; he talks about you all the time, which has never happened before."

"You really think it could work?" Marlene looked at Lily with a hope in her eyes that hadn't been there before.

"I really think it could." Lily looked over Marlene's shoulder and noticed the band members making their way back towards them. "Looks like they're done for the night. Go and tame that rockstar."

* * *

"Hi, Sirius. Great set." Marly could kick herself. She had never been tongue-tied before, and yet now she couldn't find a single thing to say.

"Oh, thanks, Marly." Sirius didn't seem to be faring much better though, which gave her hope.

"Sirius, well, you see-"

"I'd love to go on a date with you Marly." Sirius grinned down at her bewildered expression.

"Wait, what?" Was he serious, or just pulling her leg?

"That is what you were going to ask, wasn't it?" Suddenly the confident frontman was gone, and a bashful young man had taken his place.

"Yes, it was. I'm not promising forever, Sirius. Just one date."

"One date sounds perfect."

* * *

One date turned into two, then three, and then suddenly they were an official couple. Marly was sitting in on band practise, and even accompanied the band on a tour of Scotland. She had to admit, this lifestyle was not as bad as she had expected it to be. However, she slowly felt herself getting tired of it, and she wasn't the only one.

"Alright men, ladies, we need to talk." James strode into band practice, hair messier than usual, looking slightly nervous. Looking over at her friend, Marlene realised that Lily had a similar look of nervous anticipation on her face.

"Sirius quit practising power slides and come and sit. This is important." Sirius sheepishly got up from his knees and joined the group.

"Lily and I have an announcement. We're, well, how do I say this?"

"It's not that hard James," Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant!"

Marly squealed and pulled her friend into a crushing hug. "Oh, Lily, that's so exciting! I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah, congrats mate," Sirius slapped James on the back, as Remus and Peter each shook a hand. "Now, can we practice?"

"Sirius!" Marlene couldn't believe her boyfriend's insensitivity.

"The tour starts next week, Marly! The baby is exciting, but it's months away!"

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you boys about." James rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortably. "With the baby coming, this will be my last tour. I'm pulling out of the band."

* * *

It had taken Sirius two whole days to talk to James again. He could not believe that after everything they'd been through, he was going to abandon the band. It wasn't until James threatened to leave before the tour that Sirius realised that he was about to throw away a friendship that had lasted ten years over a band that had started as a fun project. The band would keep going without James, and when the new baby was old enough, he'd enlist him or her as their mascot.

His resolve was tested, however, when first Remus and then Peter also pulled out of the band.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but I just can't handle the lifestyle anymore. It's too hard on my body."

"Sirius, I'm still your mate, but you know I never really wanted this. It's too noisy, and there are too many people."

Sirius had tried to stay positive, but you couldn't have a band with only one person. So, he mourned the Marauders, and then became _Man In Black_, the one-man rock 'n' roll act.

The others had warned him that fans of a rock band might not necessarily enjoy a one-man act; however, Sirius had found himself becoming surprisingly successful. His fame continued to grow, and soon, he was a household name.

The was only one problem. Marlene had had enough of the lifestyle of the rich and famous.

* * *

"Marly! Please, don't go. I need you."

Marlene looked at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to leave, Sirius, but I can't do this anymore. I've tried, I really have, but this isn't the lifestyle for me. I don't want to live the rock 'n' roll life; I want to live the Victorian life, surrounded by exquisite clutter."

"What in the name of Merlin's dirty sock is that supposed to mean?" Sirius couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was she really going to walk out of his life, forever?

"It means I want a normal life, Sirius. A traditional life. A life where I'm married and living in the same house every day, and can raise kids with my partner, rather than having him gallivanting across the country. I want a life where I'm not worried about you running off with the latest hot chick who's throwing herself at you."

"Marly, you never have to worry about that. I love you, not those silly girls."

"All the rockstars say that, and then one day they just can't resist anymore." She was trying so hard to keep her voice steady, but it was hard when her heart was breaking.

"I promise I won't do that to you."

"It's not just that, Sirius, it's the whole thing. If I just knew why it meant so much to you, then maybe I would be able to work with it, but you've never actually explained why this is so important to you."

"I want people to remember me," Sirius whispered, not able to look her in the eyes.

"Sirius, of course people are going to remember you." Marlene couldn't keep the look of confusion off her face.

"I, I want to live forever Marly. I'm scared of dying and just melting into the pages of history. I need people to know who I am so that I will never truly die."

"Oh, Sirius. You don't get it, do you?" Gone was the confusion, and in its place was something almost like understanding.

"Get what?"

"What it means to be a family. You never really had that, did you? You don't want to remember your parents, because they were never loving to you. It doesn't have to be that way though. I promise that you will be remembered for generations to come, regardless of whether you are a rockstar or not."

"By who, Marly? If I'm not famous, who would bother remembering me?"

"The people who love you!" Marlene could feel her temper rising again. Just how clueless was he? "James and Lily and the new baby. Remus and Peter."

"Marlene, that's wonderful, but it isn't enough. I can't explain why, but one or two generations isn't enough."

"But it won't be just one or two generations, Sirius. It will be endless generations. You don't need the fame and fortune when you will always be remembered by me, and our children, and their children, and their children."

"I wasn't sure there was going to be any 'our children'; I thought you were leaving."

"Well, whether I'm leaving or not, it's too late."

"What are you saying, Marly?"

"I'm saying that I'm pregnant, with your baby. I don't want to raise it on my own, Sirius, but I don't know if I can take being a rockstar's girlfriend anymore."

"We're having a baby?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry-"

"Shh." Sirius wrapped her in his arms, unashamed at the tears that were falling into her hair. "Thank you."

* * *

Seven months later, and Sirius was still unsure as to whether he had done the right thing. He loved Marlene, of course, and would do anything for her and their unborn child. However, he missed performing deeply and found himself craving the attention he was no longer receiving. He still did the occasional concert, just to satisfy his longing for the stage, but he knew that this wasn't enough for him. He also knew that even the occasional show grated on his increasingly-pregnant girlfriend.

He was thinking about this when he heard a heart-stopping scream from the living room. Racing down the stairs three at a time, he arrived to see Marlene doubled over, clutching her stomach. Within minutes he had her through the Floo and into the maternity ward at St Mungos. He couldn't believe it, it was actually happening.

Ten hours later, Sirius thought he would never be a father. He was sure Lily hadn't taken this long when giving birth to little Harry. He didn't dare say anything to Marlene though, who seemed to be in more pain than he ever thought possible. It hurt him that he couldn't take it away.

With one final scream, however, Marlene dropped back on the bed, a look of accomplishment and relief lighting up her face. Lily turned and handed him a tiny pink bundle, a soft smile on her face. A little girl. He had a daughter.

"Lyra Alexis Black." Sirius looked at Marlene. He hadn't thought she had wanted to follow the tradition of using stars.

"Are you sure, Marly?"

"I'm positive. I bet she looks just like you."

Sirius looked into his daughter's face for the first time. Marlene was right. Lyra had his nose, and tiny tufts of black hair sticking up all over her head. He was even sure she had grey eyes.

As he searched that little face, he made a decision.

"I'm not going to do any more concerts."

Marlene looked up in surprise. "Are you sure, Sirius?"

"What, go on tour and miss a moment with this beauty? Nah, I think I'd rather stay at home with the two of you."

Marlene smiled at him through tears. "What about living forever?"

Sirius chuckled quietly at his past ambitions as he gazed at his daughter, now sleeping in her mother's arms. "Who wants to live forever? Forever is our today."


End file.
